


Confrontation

by Cheline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Has Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Alors que Natasha essaye de fermer le portail, Loki arrive, bien décidé à récupérer son spectre et à conquérir la terre.





	Confrontation

Tandis que la bataille contre les Chitauri faisait rage dans la ville de New York, Natasha Romanoff, elle, se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture face à Loki. Positionnée sur le toit de la tour Stark, ce dernier l'avait prise par surprise alors qu'elle essayait de fermer le portail à l'aide du spectre, la jetant violemment à l'opposé de la machine.

Sonnée par le choc de l'impact, il avait profité de son étourdissement pour récupérer son bien avant de commencer à lui tourner lentement autour tel un vautour guettant sa proie tandis qu'elle se relevait avec raideur.

« Nous voilà enfin de nouveau réunis, agent Romanoff, » lâcha-t-il durement avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix. « J'attendais ce moment avec impatience depuis notre dernier échange. »

Un léger frisson la parcourut à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait usé de ses talents pour le duper, il se trouvait emprisonné dans un caisson destiné au Hulk lui-même. Là, il était en liberté, une arme destructrice entre les mains… Le danger n'était clairement pas le même. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Restant parfaitement immobile, elle garda cependant son visage froid et fermé, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements dans le cas où il se déciderait à l'attaquer.

« Vous ne gagnerez pas Loki, arrêtez tout pendant qu'il en est encore temps, » lui conseilla-t-elle simplement en signe d'avertissement.

Il sourit. Dangereusement.

« Regardez autour de vous, » désigna-t-il la ville en ruine ainsi que les buildings détruits d'un geste de la main. « Je pense au contraire que votre troupe de foire est submergée. Vous ne faîtes pas le poids face à moi et à mon armée. Votre monde sera bientôt le mien et vous ne pourrez que vous incliner devant votre nouveau Dieu. »

Et elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait actuellement raison. Tant que le portail ne serait pas fermé, les Avengers n'auraient aucune chance de remporter cette guerre et de mettre fin à sa folie. Simplement, sans le spectre, elle n'y pourrait absolument rien et leurs combats seraient vains. Il lui fallait le récupérer coûte que coûte.

« Faire un de vos tours de passe-passe ne vous sauvera pas de la défaite, » le provoqua-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Blesser son égo était un plan qui allait la mener droit à la mort, elle en était sûre. Mais c'était le seul qui lui semblait suffisamment valable à l'instant présent. Et au vu de l'immobilité soudaine de son interlocuteur, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Loki était définitivement trop imbu de sa personne pour ne pas réagir.

« Je ne fais pas de tours de passe-passe, » se vexa-t-il sombrement, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Je suis le Dieu de la malice, pas un vulgaire magicien de pacotille comme on en trouve sur votre planète. Ils sont tellement pathétiques qu'ils mériteraient d'être bannis en enfer pour leur médiocrité, » grimaça-t-il impunément de dégoût.

« Sans votre spectre vous n'êtes rien, » lui fit-elle prudemment remarquer.

Son expression changea subitement et il reprit sa marche intimidante autour d'elle.

« Si c'est Thor qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête, il a toujours été jaloux de mes pouvoirs, » l'informa-t-il d'un air totalement détaché.

Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens tandis qu'elle suivait scrupuleusement ses déplacements.

« Ce n'est pas Thor, » le contredit-elle d'une voix plate.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors c'est ce bon vieux Clint, » en déduisit-il, les sourcils froncés d'amusement. « En parlant de lui, est-ce que l'agent Barton vous a avoué nos différents échanges à votre encontre ? Très diversifiant. Il m'a confié des choses très intéressantes sur votre passé. Vous voulez que je vous les raconte ? »

S'il pensait la déboussoler, il n'en fut rien. Elle connaissait ce genre de méthode par cœur. Et pour cause, elle les utilisait fréquemment lors de ses missions afin d'effrayer ou de faire parler ses cibles.

« Je connais mon passé, vous ne m'apprendriez rien, » resta-t-elle parfaitement froide et immobile pour lui prouver que ce sujet ne l'atteignait pas.

La manipulation était un outil qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Loki était bien placé pour le savoir. Néanmoins, elle préférait quand elle menait la danse plutôt que l'inverse. Là, Loki tenait habillement les ficelles et pour le moment, l'attaquer était inenvisageable.

« Il m'avait mis en garde contre votre insensibilité, » articula-t-il comme une évidence.

Ce fut au tour de l'ancienne espionne de sourire. Clint la décrivait tellement bien que s'en était touchant.

« Visiblement, il a dû oublier de vous parler de mes compétences en interrogatoire avant que le SHIELD ne vous capture, » le tacla-t-elle rudement.

Il se raidit à ce souvenir. Et Natasha aurait juré que le ciel s'était assombri au même moment.

« La salle rouge vous a bien formé. Mais à quel prix agent Romanoff ? » Riposta-t-il sévèrement. « Vous avez tué des innocents, déchirez des familles entières, massacrez des enfants. Les entendez-vous hurler leur terreur dans la nuit alors que vous, vous serez incapable d'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul ? »

La respiration de la rousse s'arrêta tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait de stupeur. Loki ne s'encombrait décidément pas de scrupules.

« Vous êtes… »

« Un monstre ? » La coupa-t-il. « Vous me l'avez déjà dit et je ne m'en cache pas. Mais la principalement question est : est-ce que vous en voulez à l'agent Barton de m'avoir livré vos secrets les plus intimes ? Car actuellement, c'est lui le monstre. »

Elle plissa les yeux de colère.

« Il était sous votre emprise. Lui en vouloir pour votre incapacité à vous faire respecter sans utiliser la magie ne serait pas correct de ma part, » exposa-t-elle de manière glaciale.

Il resta un instant ébahi par ses propos avant de ricaner méchamment en les comprenant.

« Vous êtes amusante. Je ne l'aurai pas cru. Peut-être que j'envisagerai de vous laisser la vie sauve une fois que j'en aurai fini avec vous, » déclara-t-il les yeux sombres.

« Je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant vous. Me laisser la vie sauve ne fera que me laisser une occasion de vous tuer, » le menaça-t-elle délibérément.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, soudain conscient que ses paroles étaient emplies d'un venin mortel.

« Votre haine égale presque la mienne, » constata-t-il avant qu'un éclair bleu électrique ne foudroie le ciel, lui faisant détourner les yeux.

Profitant de ce moment de diversion, Natasha bondit pour lui décrocher un coup de pied en pleine tête. Surpris, Loki s'écroula au sol dans un grognement rageur. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la russe lui porta aussitôt un coup de poing au visage lui explosant la lèvre inférieure avant de s'emparait de son arme.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer.

« Ça suffit, » l'envoya-t-il valser plusieurs mètres plus loin d'un simple geste de la main

Encore à terre, il leva légèrement le spectre afin de mettre en place un mur invisible et bloquer ainsi toute autre tentative d'approche désespérée.

Souriant de façon sanguinaire, il porta sa main à sa lèvre avant de fixer avec férocité l'agent Romanoff.

La respiration sifflante, cette dernière attendait avec appréhension sa fureur qu'elle savait venir.

Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il lâcherait le spectre aussi facilement. Cependant, elle ne regrettait aucunement son geste. Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Elle y était préparée depuis son enfance.

« Impressionnant, » commenta-t-il en s'approchant doucement. « Maintenant, échangeons les rôles. »

Sans plus attendre, il se téléporta derrière la jeune femme, ses mains tordant ses poignets douloureusement dans son dos. Forcée de s'accroupir pour empêcher ses épaules de se disloquer, elle serra les dents de colère.

« C'est déjà beaucoup plus réaliste, » annonça-t-il avec une légère ironie.

« Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous tuerai, ce sera un autre, » le menaça-t-elle avec irritation au travers de ses dents serrées.

Elle réprima un gémissement quand Loki ceintura un peu plus fortement ses poignets.

« Vous ne pourrez rien contre cette invasion, » lui souffla-t-il cruellement à l'oreille. « Et quand la terre m'appartiendra enfin, vous serez la première que j'exécuterai en place public afin de montrer à ce misérable peuple ce qui en coûte de me défier. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Natasha et malgré la douleur dans ses épaules, elle rejeta violemment la tête afin de lui faire relâcher son emprise. Le vide l'accueillit, aussitôt suivi d'un rire qui lui glaça le sang.

« Vous me croyez stupide au point de ne pas me méfi…

Cependant, au grand étonnement de la rousse, Loki ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils s'écrasèrent tous deux sur le sol dans un violent roulé boulé. Elle toussa légèrement avant de poser ses deux mains sur le béton pour se relever dans une grimace douloureuse.

« Natasha occupez-vous du portail, je m'occupe de mon frère, » rugit la voix grave de Thor alors qu'il attrapait le dieu par le col de son costume pour l'emmenait loin d'elle.

L'adrénaline coulant encore dans ses veines, les réflexes de l'espionne se mirent en automatisme et elle courut en direction du spectre que Loki avait lâché par terre avant de l'amener vers la machine. Finalement, elle n'aurait définitivement pas à s'incliner devant le soi-disant dieu de la malice…


End file.
